<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zero kelvins by briwrites (boomingvoice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153389">zero kelvins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites'>briwrites (boomingvoice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fanfic100 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On fans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Littrell/AJ McLean, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fanfic100 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zero kelvins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> 038 Touch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> zero kelvins<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> Backstreet Boys<br/>
<b>Pairing, etc:</b> Nick Carter and Brian Littrell<br/>
<b>Prompt:</b> 038 Touch<br/>
<b>Word Count:</b> 451<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG for swearing.</p>
<hr/><p>Nick was cold. Nick was fucking freezing. Probably, he thought numbly, because all the blood in his body had rushed to his heart in a vain attempt to distract it; overload the useless thing, so it wouldn't absorb what it had just seen and pop in dismay. He wondered if his lips were turning blue.  He turned his back to the soundcheck crowd and fiddled with his guitar strings. The stupid instrument didn't sound right. Maybe he'd smash it onstage tonight. Make the girls scream.</p><p>He tightened a tuner and imagined his heart icing over.  Saw the hot blood pumping through it and coming out crystalline. Flowing to his fingers and toes and kneecaps and Iliac crest (he only knew the word 'cause of Kim Stewart) and cock and balls and the little hollow between his collar bones until he was just some giant ice sculpture. One that wouldn't ever melt, because it had a refrigerating unit in its chest. Screw being a ninja, shit, he should've made his comic book character some Iceman ripoff. </p><p>He faced the crowd again and experimentally strummed. Saw Brian cringe and felt viciously glad. Saw Brian ham up the out of tune chord for the fans and wondered how a man so aware of the watching eyes didn't realize those eyes saw everything; like the way that same man might tenderly cup another grown man's face and lean in and <i>breathe</i>, so gently, some secret in the tender pink shell of an ear. </p><p>Maybe there had been no secret at all. Because what could anyone say that would leave a smile so soft, so self conscious, on AJ's face? Nick <i>hurt</i>, and he didn't know what was happening to his heart. Clearly he was still alive, so the piece of shit wasn't torn apart. Contracting, maybe, from the cold? The sub-zero temperatures would make it shrink 'til it was two sizes too small and poof! A new Grinch!</p><p>Brian had used to touch him like that. Used to touch <i>only</i> him like that. They might have been busy waiting for something or another, and Nick might have been drifting between wake and sleep on the couch, and then Brian would trace Nick's eyebrows with a lazy thumb, or absently play with Nick's hand, or run his fingers through Nick's hair. There had been so much touching and it had all been... </p><p>and then Nick didn't know what had happened, and here they were, with Brian macking on AJ in front of a crowd of girls that tried to memorize their every move. At least, when it was Nick that Brian had been all over, at least then Brian had the sense to keep it private.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>